Mi perdición
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: El día en el que Ersha había visto a Vivian sabía que sería especial para ella, pero nunca se imaginó la razón.
**Oh vaya quien lo diría, heme aquí escribiendo esto, bueno, lo escribí anoche pero da igual, se entiende el punto. Es algo realmente cortito pero lleno de sentimiento (creo) ni idea de dónde me salió, pero helo aquí, espero que les guste.**

 **Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo (クロスアンジュ天使と龍の論) y sus personajes no me pertenecen... de lo contrario Tusk sería historia.**

 _Título: Mi perdición._

 _Summary: El día en el que Ersha había visto a Vivian sabía que sería especial para ella, pero nunca se imaginó la razón._

Ersha era una mujer amable de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, poseía buen cuerpo, adoraba a los niños, sabía cocinar, coser, tejer y demás, era la mujer perfecta, su único defecto es haber nacido Norma. Que una mujer como ella tuviera que ser espectadora de lo que cruel que era el mundo era una tragedia a enorme escala, pero igualmente era una bendición que una mujer como ella estuviera con las normas infantes que igualmente presenciarían ese infierno tarde o temprano.

Ersha ya prácticamente había visto de todo lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el mundo, pero se refugiaba de alguna manera en las pequeñas niñas que llegaban, las cuidaba y les daba todo ese amor maternal del que les habían privado. Era algo inmediato, nada más veía los ojos de las niñas su corazón se estremecía y le obligaba a darles algo de luz y esperanza antes de que tuvieran que crecer y ver la realidad, fue por esto que cuando sus ojos vieron la mirada dorada de Vivian, una niña más en aquel infierno, no supo identificar lo que esa inocencia provocaría años posteriores.

Vivian era una niña bastante enérgica la cual era constantemente medicada por unas paletas, Ersha nunca había preguntado la razón de esto puesto que Vivian no se veía realmente afectada pero sin duda esto le causaba curiosidad. Esta niña tan enérgica creció y resultó ser un diamante en bruto, que con solo doce años ya conformaba la primera tropa de asalto, cosa que no le pareció a Ersha, pero nada podía hacer, eran órdenes de sus superiores. Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que su pequeña niña salía, y volvía a su estado original cuando veía que regresaba cada día, con algunas heridas, pero viva, fue por eso que ella tomó una desición: Unirse a la primera tropa también.

El recuerdo de todo lo que suplico para unirse se mantendría fresco en su memoria aún con el pasar de los años, había vendido gran parte de su dignidad renunciado a su orgullo. No comprendía porque le afectaba tanto el bienestar de aquella niña hasta llegar a tal punto, pero una cosa sí sabía, ninguna de sus otras niñas le causaría el mismo torrente de miedos y preocupaciones que ella.

Fue después de varios años después, cuando la guerra cesó y estaban en paz en un mundo el cual no era el suyo que logró comprender que era una persona completamente enferma por enamorarse perdidamente de una chica que bien podía ser su hija, estaba loca por añorar un beso de esa chica, estaba mal, definitivamente mal. ¿Pero acaso importaba? Ella estaba mal desde el momento en el que había nacido, por no haber sido una humana normal como los demás.

Ella estaba segura de lo que sentía era real, que jamás le haría daño a Vivian, al contrario, le protegería con su vida de ser necesario; la había dejado ser el centro del su universo y en caso de que algo le pasara ella moriría. ¿Estaba a mal amar? Definitivamente no, al contrario, era una bendición amar en un mundo tan distópico en el que se encontraban anteriormente, ahora todo era perfecto y el amar era solo una cosa mal. ¿Estaba bien amar? Una persona normal se queda completamente muda sin saber que responder, las dudas se acrecentarían en cada parte de su ser, pero Ersha no, Ersha no dudaba de su amor, Erhsa la amaba, por más enfermizo que fuese la amaba y podría decirlo cada que quisiese de no ser por un gran impedimento.

¿Qué clase de impedimento le detenía al hablar y sacar todo lo que su corazón guarda desde hace tiempo? ¿Que le hacía callar cuando el jucio de los demás no le afectaba? La respuesta es simple, es esa mirada dorada que posee su amada, completamente llena de cariño hacia ella, cariño que no quería perder exponiendo su verdadera forma. Todos tienen algo que esconder, y en el caso de Ersha debía ocultar todo el amor que le tenía a esa niña, no podía permitir que nadie supiera que ella era su perdición.

Sonrío con amargura al recordar cómo el día en el que ella había visto a Vivian por primera vez supo que sería especial para ella, pero nunca se imaginó la razón, ahora el duelo entre hablar o callar estaba en su mente con este último como vencedor el 99.9% de las veces por que una pequeña parte todavía quería gritar, pero se contenía, y así continuaría con ese como su secreto de por vida.

—Nadie tiene porque saber el nombre de mi perdición—Murmuró con sus orbes jade mirando en infinito mar que rodeaba el nuevo Arsenal, aquel que era su nuevo hogar.


End file.
